


Dancing in your Darkness

by YellingAtPlants



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellingAtPlants/pseuds/YellingAtPlants
Summary: Arthur finally notices that Merlin is upset, and tries to do something about itSomehow they end up dancing
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Dancing in your Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This can be slash if you squint hard enough
> 
> Pure self indulgence tbh

"Glad I could help."

Something in Merlin's tone was off. Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he sounded hurt, like the words had wounded him on their way out. He didn't let on that he noticed, but when he turned to find Merlin scrubbing angrily at his eyes with one threadbare sleeve, he decided he'd had enough. 

"Merlin, look at me." as per usual, his manservant didn't do as he was asked, turning his face pointedly away from Arthur. The blonde sighed. 

"Hey, idiot, look. I won't be mad at you, I just want you to tell me why you're so upset." the words were a struggle to get out, but clearly vulnerability was the correct approach, because Merlin finally turned, taking a minute step towards him but keeping his eyes lowered, doing nothing to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks. Arthur took a leap, stepping slowly into his servant's space, one hand moving to gently cup Merlin's jaw. 

"You don't have to tell me. Just know that you can." he kept his voice low, comforting, and could actually see the moment Merlin finally lowered his guard. Blue, watery eyes, locked onto his, and he struggled against the whirlpool of emotions there. Merlin's chest was shuddering with his breaths, and as Arthur lightly grasped his wrist, bringing the pale hand up to his chest, his shoulders began to shake. They stood, holding one another, in the centre of his Chambers for a while, steadily rocking from one side, to the other, until they were almost dancing. A slow, easy movement, distracting his servant from whatever thoughts had snatched his mirth away. 

Arthur was beginning to feel stupid, but as Merlin gradually relaxed, his breaths deepening and his smile finally looking a little less pained, laughing that soft sound each time they stepped on one another's toes, he decided it was worth a little discomfort and teasing just to see his friend happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but lmk if you liked it!


End file.
